


Stubborn

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Jim's fault. It always is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> For the Huddle for Warmth Trope on my trope bingo card.

‘Uhura, what are you doing?’ Jim asked as the communications officer took a seat in the corner of the cave they had found.

The cave the only shelter for miles from the sudden blizzard missed on their ion effected scanners. Until it passed the three of them; Uhura, Jim and Bones; were not going anywhere. Bones had pitched a fit about it as the three had only been there to see if they could find a plant with supposed medicinal uses. Well that was why he was there, Uhura had come in case they encountered any natives of the planet and no one bar Jim knew why he had come and Jim wasn’t telling.

Now Jim and Bones were huddling under the shock blanket from Bones’ first aid kit (which Jim had mocked Bones for bringing and boy was he glad the grumpy doctor always ignored him) while Uhura curled up in a corner and ignored them.

‘Uhura. Uhura. Uuuuhuuuraaaa.’

‘Darling, he ain’t gonna stop until you answer him. Trust me on this.’ Bones drawled, eyeing the stubborn woman.

‘Captain?’ Uhura said evenly, her face blank.

‘Why are you over there? It’s warmer over here.’

Uhura sniffed in disdain. ‘I am perfectly fine over here Captain. It’s much nicer company.’

‘I’m hurt Uhura.’ Bones said. He patted the blanket beside him, which was the other side to Jim. ‘Sit here if you’re worried about this ass, but please get under the blanket. It’s only going to get colder in here and you’re already shivering.’

Uhura looked like she was wavering but then Jim spoke up. ‘Yeah, get over here before you freeze to death.’

‘And whose fault would that be, Captain?’ She snapped then took a deep breath. ‘I am fine doctor, I’ll stay here.’

‘Uhura. Move over here.’ Jim said, any humour disappearing from his tone.

‘Is that an order?’

Jim’s eyes narrowed. ‘Does it need to be? I can make it one but Uhura... I’m on this side, I won’t touch you. I would never touch you. Well, not without your consent-’ Uhura groaned, ‘-which I am clearing acknowledging you as not giving. Now please. Move.’

Uhura met Jim’s eyes and after a moment of looking into them, she rose to her feet and moved to sit by Bones. In a split second, the doctor had her under the blanket and was running his hands over her forehead and hands.

‘You’re frozen! Don’t you dare move from under here until we leave.’ Bones berated her as he moved the blanket to give her more of it.

‘Hey!’ Jim cried as the blanket moved over. ‘I’m running out of blanket here.’ Bones ignored him but did start to mutter about stubborn captains along with his muttering about stubborn communications officers. Jim took the hint and turned his focus on Uhura.

‘Why is this my fault?’

‘Captain?’ Uhura said again, her tone as neutral as before.

‘I’m fairly sure it’s not my fault the blizzard we didn’t know was coming has affected our transporters and left us stuck here.’

Uhura glared at him, causing Bones to duck his head so Jim got the full force of it instead of him. ‘Captain permission to speak freely.’

‘Always Uhura, I value it.’

‘We’re stuck here, because you decided to wander off and we were late for our transport ho-back!’ Uhura shouted, then took a deep breath and looked away.

‘Ah.’ Jim said. ‘You had plans tonight, didn’t you?’ Uhura didn’t look back at him but a slight movement of her head showed Jim was right. ‘Spock mentioned to me that he was unavailable for our usual chess game.’

‘It’s our anniversary.’ Uhura volunteered after a long silence.

Jim didn’t reply but reach across after a moment and placed a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed into it even as she said ‘I think that counts as touching, Captain.’

‘If you mind, I can move it.’

‘It’s fine.’ The hand slipped a touch lower. ‘Captain.’ She warned.

‘Just teasing.’

‘Don’t tease Jim, or I’ll start.’ Bones said, causing Uhura to jump as she had forgotten the body beside her was him not Jim. Jim’s hand quickly moved into the most chaste position he could have it in.

‘Much better.’


End file.
